


Magic's Chosen

by keishinaruka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aithusa as The Last Great Dragon, Gen, Grandpa Merlin, Harry hates him, James and Lily trying their best to mend their relationship with Harry ×, Remus as a Papa, Sirius as a Daddy, WBWL as a stuck up prat, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishinaruka/pseuds/keishinaruka
Summary: Another take on WBWL fic but this one had a short crossover with BBC Merlin! What if Harry was rescued by Merlin himself? Can the Wizarding World handle a powerful Harry with the backing of the most revered wizard of all time? Can he overcome the harsh expectations from families, to classmates, to Professors and deadly enemies to prove himself capable as a great Magic's Chosen? Well, let's just see how Harry takes the Wizarding World by storm.





	Magic's Chosen

Disclaimer : I don't own The Harry Potter books and movies or BBC Merlin. They are gracefully shared to us by J. K Rowling, Warner Brothers and BBC.

Warnings : Mentions of child abuse physically, emotionally and mentally, swearing, some muggle baiting and of course this chapter is Unbeta'ed.

A/N : I've been searching forever for a good multi chapter BBC Merlin and Harry Potter Crossover. Sadly there's only a bunch of good oneshots I managed to find. Oh well... It's what everyone says.... If I can't find one, I have to make one for myself! ヽ(´▽｀)/

I'm not really sure when exactly Harry Potter's Birthday is. So I'll just assume what most fans/fanfiction authors do. His birthday will fall on July 31,1980.

I also noticed that children up to 5 years old are still too trusting in adults. I personally know the feeling of abuse, a child wisely smarts up after that 5 years especially if the abuse continues. I speak from my and siblings experience because we had to be way too smart to avoid our abusive drunk ofm father. (ಥ_ಥ)

Edited in 08/12/18: I am so sorry for everyone who favorited, follow and review this fic. FF. Net wouldn’t let me edit this story so I had to delete and then repost this story. Do please forgive me for taking so long to edit and then update. Hopefully by the end this week I can finally upload Chapter 3. * crosses fingers *

Summary : Another take on WBWL fic but this one had a short crossover with BBC Merlin! What if Harry was rescued by Merlin himself? Can the Wizarding World handle a powerful Harry with the backing of the most revered wizard of all time? Can he overcome the harsh expectations from families, to classmates, to Professors and deadly enemies to prove himself capable as a great Magic's Chosen? Well, let's just see how Harry takes the Wizarding World by storm.

_' Thoughts '_

“ Speech "

**" Master and Familiar speaking "**

_** " Spell Casting " ** _

 

**XxX Magic’s Chosen XxX**

 

**Chapter One : Magic’s Chosen Child**

 

**Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**  
**June 28, 1985, Friday, 12:15 P. M**

 

4 year old Harry Potter whimpered in pain. His bright green eyes nervously darted to the large glass window to his left then back to his bleeding and raw little hands. The blood steadily dripped down from the cut to the grassy earth. The cut was due because he didn't know that the beautiful red flower was thorny. He only wanted to pull out the stubborn weed near it so he grabbed it carelessly intending to only push it away, just for a second. Instead, what he got was a nasty big cut for his troubles! He knew if he shows it to Aunt Petunia she'll only shriek in anger at how lazy he was and ruining her pristine floor with his blood and would never treat it. Thus, the only sympathy he would earn was to be locked in his cupboard without dinner and an untreated wound again.

He scrunched his face in pain and confusion, cradling his hurt limb to his chest to stem the blood flow. Not even noticing the blood started to seep through his baggy clothes.

Harry could feel his eyes watered. He couldn't help it. Crying never solved anything for him, only Dudley does. The last time he cried loudly to immitate his cousin just so that his Aunt will give him what she gave to Dudley. His tantrum didn't work, instead all he got was the ouchy belt Uncle Vernon beat him with. He had many scars on his back and legs to prove it and more was added whenever his Uncle had his fits.

Clear teardrops started to fall on his pale cheek. His pitiful sobs grew louder. His cries was full of pain and hurt. It was so unfair! Why was he doing chores when Dudley himself wasn't? He didn't understand. He was too small to do this kind of chore to only use his hands in this much too hot weather. Dudley is much bigger than him, so why wasn't he doing this hard work? ( He knew the yard chores was the hardest work, because Mr. David who lived across from them use a fancy machine to cut grasses on his lawn ). If other adult people are the ones who do this kind of work, why do Uncle Vernon never did it? Why couldn't they let Dudley for once do any kind of work?

_' Because Dudley's the one they only Love! They never love me and never will! '_ , he thought pitifully. And wasn't that the harsh truth? Everyday since he was dumped in this house; The Dursley's never let a moment passed by to remind him how worthless, ugly, unloved and freaky he is. He was constantly belittled about how his parents are drunkards ( that thankfully killed themselves in a car crash and that his Mother was a strumpet while his Father was a drug addict ) and that he too would get his painful due because of his parents sins that he had to pay.

Harry continued to cry helplessly at his pitiful and painful situation, never noticing the footsteps walking in his direction towards his hiding spot under a bush.

So engrossed was he at his crying, he startled badly when hearing a young man's voice so near him.

" We meet at last Harry James Potter, The Real Boy Who Lived and Magic's New Chosen. Let me take a look at you lad and may I treat that nasty cut of yours eh? ", the voice gently coaxed him to leave his hiding place. With the promise of treatment for his cuts, Harry stop his sobbing, rub his eyes with his good hand and painfully crawled out of his safe haven. He drew himself to stand onto wobbly feet and his brilliant green eyes met a sad yet ancient blue eyes of a young man in his mid 20's. The man had a head of full black hair, a normal forehead, slim eyebrows, clear blue eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose, full pink lips, large ears, pale skin and a lanky/thin body?. He was wearing a simple blue shirt with words _' Stupidity knows no boundaries, therefore its your mission to destroy anyone who's infected '_ , a golden wristwatch, blue jeans that looked soft to touch and lastly knee high boots that had many designs to be expensive. He was crouching to be level eyed with him, as if he had all the patience and time in the world to wait for him to come.

The young man in front of him assessed his whole body with piercing eyes. From his red and puffy eyes, the red bruise on his cheek, his bitten lips, down to a red handprint on his neck, down again to the purpling bruises on his skinny arms, down more to the scrapes on his knees and his extremely bruised small toes and finally to the new cuts he had earned. Harry could only shuffled and fingered the edges of his large shirt nervously. This stranger said he'd heal his ouchie so why wasn't he doing anything?

After the penetrating gaze stop examining him, the stranger suddenly smiled goofily. His right hand was held in front of him palm up. Then with a cheerful voice commanded him with. " Now, May I treat that nasty cut, little one? All you have to do is place your little hand on mine ". Harry nodded shyly and put his small hand on the man's, easily trusting on this stranger that have a gentle smile. Without meaning to, his mouth blurted out words to voice his confusion.

" How'll you treat my Owie? Auntie Tuney uses al... alco..hol to treats Dudley's Owie en he says it hurts much! ". Harry quicky clapped a hand to his mouth , afraid that the stranger won't treat his ouchie if he was questioning everything. Sadly, the first golden rule The Dursley's painfully taught him was to never ask questions.

The stranger only blinked then chuckled heartily, " Well to answer your first question little one. Of course! I'll use magic! And as for the second one, don't you worry I promise to the depth of my heart that you'll never feel pain ".

" But! Auntie Tuney says Magic's not real! Only barmy people believe it! ", Harry replied helplessly. The stranger didn't bothered to answer his childish exclamation only hummed, then wink cheekily at him. Suddenly bright blue light envelope the stranger's hands encasing his small one. The blue light only brightly lit up and was gone again in a second(*1). Harry shook his head to clear away the spots in his eyes, when he stupidly stared mesmerized at the sudden glow that he forgot that it was bad to do so.

When his eyes finally cleared up, he could see the stranger smiling at him indulgently?. The man slowly opened his big hands to show him his hurt hand. Disappointed and expecting nothing happened, Harry looked down and gasped in surprised and excitement at seeing his small hand unblemished and healthy looking. Inspecting his little limb critically Harry look up at the young man's gentle blue eyes, then gratefully throws himself on the stranger's welcoming arms. He cried his relief and repeatedly says his " Thank you's " and that " Magic's real! And it's so cool! " . The man only gently cradled his head and rub his small back consoling for what is the very first time from a lonely little orphan boy.

 

**XxX Magic’s Chosen XxX**

 

**Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**  
**June 28, 1985, Friday, 12: 30 P. M**

 

" Are you quite alright now? ", the young man gently whispered in Harry Potter's small ear. The little boy nodded shyly and buried his head in a bony shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Here he was sitting in an unknown person's lap comfortably after his ouchie was healed. So, what was he still doing here? Shouldn't he go back to his chore now if he didn't want to suffer another meal less night?. ...

Only he didn't want to. Afterall this is the first person who was so nice to him after all those lonely years without someone comforting him. Is he a bad boy in wanting to savor even for a few more minutes the first feeling of kindness and safety. His thoughts turned plaintive in agreeing wholeheartedly.

The stranger chuckled then coaxed the embarrassed boy to looked at him. After a minute of gentle nudging, Harry finally looked up at the kind blue eyes under his unruly bangs. The young man only chuckled again at seeing the adorable blush on the child's face. But then his countenance suddenly became serious, which made Harry nervous too. Was the stranger taking him back to his relatives? _' Ohhh.... Aunt Tuney will be so angry at me for not finishing my chores! ‘_ , he thought pitifully as his mouth latched on his thumb to suck rhythmically to alleviate his nervous feeling. The soothing habit to suck his thumb had earned him more beatings to get him rid of it. Thankfully, Harry early learned to only do it when he was inside his cupboard or when he was left alone. He didn't want another beating if his relatives saw that he still sucks his thumbs.

Harry was shaken out of his morese thoughts when a large hand cup his bruised cheek.  
The stranger's gently smiling face greeted him as he said in a soft voice.

" Hello Harry James Potter. My name is Myrddin Emrys otherwise known as Merlin Emrys "

Harry's eyes widen at the stranger's words and in small voice ( without dislodging his thumb) he replied. " I don't know my name. Auntie Tuney and Uncle or even Dudley jus call me Fweak... Wasn't that's my name? "

The clear blue eyes suddenly clouded in anger and Harry shrank back in fright. He knew those kind of eyes, that was the time he always earned a beating ( even if he didn't do anything ) when both his Uncle and Aunt had the bad day.

The anger suddenly leaves the stranger's face only for him to smile again as he cooed reassurance at the small boy.

" I'm sorry for frightening you, little one. My anger is not for you, rather they are directed at your despicable relatives ", spat Myrddin/Merlin. Harry stared wide eyed in amazement, completely forgetting to suck his thumb in the face of feeling complete awe at this nice man. Merlin is so cool! Nobody ever bad mouthed his relatives! The whole Privet Drive respected them! And the whole neighborhood believed their lies about him over the obvious signs that his relatives hated him! Nobody ever takes his side because he was just the problematic orphan boy that gives grief to his respectable and merciful relatives.

Harry can only cry again in hapiness. Merlin softly smiled as he gently patted the small cheek using a hanky to get rid of the child's tears and snot. Finally! An adult who sees the hidden truth! Someone who finally took his side without his relatives lies to hide the ugly truth again.

 

**XxX Magic’s Chosen XxX**

 

**Number 4 Privet Drive , Little Whinging, Surrey**  
**June 28, 1985, Friday, 12: 40 P. M**

 

Merlin continuously patted gently the ( again! ) crying green eyes and the child's small back. Dear Lord! What kind of a monster does deliberately abuse children? He had always been quick to anger when a crime involves the abuse of innocent children. They are the worst monster in his eyes compared to other much gruesome law breakers. Child abusers scales together with rapists and sadists in his mind. So naturally, as Magic's champion he had to punish these despicable people because Magic herself command her to. He smirk, a few minutes more and the Dursley's perfectly normal life would be thoroughly destroyed. Oh! How he'll relish their terrified cries as he avenged Magic's newest champion and his heart's chosen son.

" There, there Harry. Dry your tears and let me heal your hurts. It'll be just like your hand. The healing will take a few second and will be as painless as possible ". He gently command the boy. Harry hiccup a few more times before his crying lessen to a mere whimper. The boy looked up to Merlin again, a few stubborn tears still clings to his eyes and lashes which he gently wipe using a conjured new hanky. Merlin stared back at the brillant green eyes in silent assurance. The immortal Mage slip his eyes closed as he chanted in the forgotten ancient Druidic languange to start the ritual in healing the body of his newest young charge. The air started to feel heavy, as magic slowly manifested in a rare form that swirled around man and child. Harry looked around with wide innocent eyes full of awe and excitement as flashes of every diferent color of mists, sand like particles and bolt of lightning kissed their skin in teasing touches.

After what seemed forever and when the heavy solid barrier of Pure Magic completed forming around them, Merlin's eyes snapped open to reveal his golden colored irises. He gently tapped once using his pointer finger on the very center of Harry's forehead ( making the child looked cross eyed in an effort to track the finger ) then intoned the final words in an otherwordly voice.

_**" Iterumque Renascitur "** _

As the final words left Merlin, the wall of solid Magic immediately dissolved and rushed eagearly towards Harry Potter. The child closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure as the many colored of Pure Magic surrounded his small form and gently lifted him in the air. The Pure Magic easily forming into a solid ball of barrier to cradle the child inside.

Merlin watch in amusement as his arms relax in letting the child go. The ball of Pure Magic will make sure to erase every ugly imperfections that marred Harry's small body due to the accumulated years of abuse. Afterall, Magic herself would never allow that her Champions/Chosens are less than perfect in all of their glory.

 

**XxX Magic’s Chosen XxX**

 

After the 10 minutes passed without the ball of Magic being absorb inside Harry, Merlin started to worry. The ritual should have finished by now. His own experience had only lasted in five minutes. Why was Magic taking so long to heal Harry? Did something went wrong in the child's body? Or Harry himself was fighting the ritual? After uselessly fretting for a minute, a scream of hair raising pure rage and aura of evilness emitted inside the ball of Magic. His golden eyes narrowed in distaste at seeing a black like tar specter forcefully ejected outside the ball of Magic. It shriek in anger at being denied an entry and battered its hideous blackened form at the wall of Pure Magic. The ball only remained tightly form to protect its precious Chosen, stubbornly refusing to allow any entrance at what it perceived an unnatural abomination.

Merlin stood straighter, then casually flicked his hand and a ball of white light(*2) the size of a tennis ball that steadily increased in size form on his palm. He calmly walked towards the abomination to draw its attention away; but before he can counterattack. Its attention suddenly focused on him; practically abandoning its futile mission and turned to him in a rush of grating voice and crazed happiness thinking of targeting an easy prey. When the second it arrived on an arms length, his hand darted out to drive the basketball size of light in the abominations form, it shrieked in pain and struggled to get free. Merlin only drive the ball of light deeper inside the specter. The specter's struggle ceased as the white light quickly consumed its distorted form like flames hungrily eating eveything in its path. He watched in disgust as the painful wailing was finally cut off and the specter's form was devoured by his dangerous spell down to its wispy pieces. With a lazy flicked of a finger he cancelled the spell of light. He wouldn't want to burned down the Dursley's residence accidentally. Oh no! Dying by the caused of a fire would be too merciful, their punishment from him would be so much worse. That they'd choose Death willingly over enduring a lifetime of cursed existence.

Sighing in relief for easily defeating the black specter, he crossed his arms to his chest and contemplated the specter's presence in Harry's body , while his golden eyes never left staring the roiling Ball of Magic containing his adorable charge.

_' So...... the most famous Halloween event in the last decade has more details to the story than the Potter's and Dumbledore's initial investigation. Voldemort must not have known that his own soul teared a portion of itself again ( to preserve his pitiful existence ), when Harry temporarily defeated him. Then again, It's an amazing feat in itself that Harry's soul remain pure after years of hosting the abominations soul. My instincts warned me that many more Horcruxes are scattered around made by this self named Voldemort. Too bad I can't get rid of those myself. Destiny, Fate and Prophecy will never let me interfere. Nevertheless, I'll just have to train Harry myself in order to fulfill his own Prophecy and help me in restoring the Magic's Balance again '_.

Merlin was rudely jolted out of his thoughts by an annoyed roar of a tiny white Dragon landing himself smoothly on the Immortal Mage's shoulder. His ear was cuffed painfully that made the man winced in pain. He quickly, flatten his palm to run it smoothly on the leathery scaled back in order to calm the pissed Dragon and delayed the furious ranting that would surely come his way. Hopefully, his pleasurable scratching can make the Dragon forget what he wanted to say.

**" Hello Aithusa. Did you enjoy your hunting? "** , he greeted jovially at his pouting familiar. Aithusa( *3 )belongs as one of The Last Great Dragon. He was blessed to be covered with pure white scales that shines beautifully from the top of his four horned head, short neck spikes down to the tip of his long spiky tail while his wings are made of white transparent membrane that looked leathery. His powerful paws had claws that are tipped with deadly poison whenever the Dragon deign to use it. The little Dragon shook his body then eyed his Master with a stink eye ( Merlin amusedly noted ) knowing that the pleasurable scratches is a very effective neutralizer to stop his Dragon's whining.

**" As always, Hunting my food are my Greatest entertainment. Alas in my defence I never noticed that my own Master would easily abandon me in search for the next Magic's Chosen. Hopefully this one will have every great potential and can passed perfectly the many requirements including the final test. Otherwise, my Dragon fire will be used to roast alive another naughty and wasted candidate "** , Aithusa replied in a snarky tone, the fingers dutifully continues to scratched pleasurable spots on his back in an effort to curb his annoyance.

Merlin only smiled goofily at his familiar. **" Nah, you don't have to worry about Harry, Aithusa. This one already passed the final test with flying colors "**

Aithusa looked skeptically at his Master's face. **" Do please tell. I can't wait to hear this epic tale! "** , snorted the little Dragon that tiny flames shot out of his nose.

Merlin slumped in somber, all the amusement fading from his gentle eyes and face, he told Aithusa that the story is a horror movie worthy. It made the Dragon shifted uneasily on his Master's shoulder. " The child suffered severe abuse from his guardians eversince he was abandon like a bottle of milk on that cold November night. The worst was that his parents have never known that he was the True Boy Who Lived . The evidence came from Voldemort 's soul successfully contained within the child's s curse scar and that the miracle itself was his soul remaining pure despite all of the hardships in his young life ".

Aithusa recoiled in horror, his wings flapped softly in agitation at hearing more of the complicated life history of the True Boy Who Lived. He couldn't wait to meet the little one. Already, he was fairly impressed that a 4 year old beating many Magic's potential Chosen by passing the final and hardest test ( when so many candidates failed before him ) without even shedding a sweat. That in itself was quite an accomplished feat including his True Boy Who Lived status. The kid will surely shake anyone's foundation when Merlin finishes training this one up.

When their conversation drifted into a comfortable silence, Man and Beast shared a tested quiet moment, each one lost in their own thoughts until the sounds of the violent clapping of thunder both awaken their troubled thoughts. Both Master and Familiar sharply looked up to see that the high ritual from Magic was finally over and the last lingering wisps of misty colorful lights was quickly absorb inside the small body of a boy.

Merlin held out his arms as the air itself gently deposited back the newest Chosen child on the Mage's protective embrace. Master and Familiar stared affectionately at the newly made body of a peacefully sleeping Harry James Potter.

The changes started noticeably first from his hair ( Merlin noted that Magic herself preffered Lily's over James hair color, just like his own unchanging one because of Hunith's natural black hair ) that the cursed unruly black hair(*4 )was gone forever, instead Lily's bright red hair softly curls around his much healthy face. The Immortal Mage was pleased to noticed that any visible hurts the child endured moments ago was finally gone forever. From seeing the healthy pink flush of his cheeks, lips that returned its natural color and shape, to the unmarred little neck, pale bruised free arms and knees, scar free small hands and into the tips of his recovered little toes, Merlin finally breathed a sigh of relief. Sadly, the, rags Harry wears as clothing survived the Magical ordeal, though he wished Magic herself had gotten rid of it! Sighing in exasperation, he decided he may as well transfigure clothing for the child after he awaken. After all, he had come to love the wide eyed wonder on Harry's face when he did Magic and this is one valid reason in doing so that he can see happiness reflecting again on the little one's face.

Aiuthusa only chirped his approval at finally seeing the prophesied child. The small white head butted the red hair and memorized the little ones smell to give his approval for this newest family member.

Merlin chuckled at Aithusa's greeting though he was still somewhat baffled as he eyed the cursed lightning bolt shaped scar in distaste. It seems Magic herself only knows what the reason behind in leaving the cursed scar untouched. He had a strong feeling that Fate and Destiny(*5 )are the ones behind Magic's reason. He sighed again in annoyance, sometimes those powerful Entities? masking as sisters are pain in the ass to worked around with whenever their fancy human judgement directly interfered with most of his missions.

Merlin; after thousands of years living his title as Magic's champion, was still uncomfortable at the thought that mortal lives are Fate and Destiny's job to deal with as they see fit . As one of the greater power behind the universe working, only the two of them can see every possible future that was judge, seen and depended by their all knowing powerful gazes. He fervently hoped that the powerful sisters would grant Harry's own future ending in happiness unlike his own past tragically mortal life as the last living Manservant of The Once and Future King.

Running his long fingers on the soft red hair. Merlin whispered a gentle awakening spell ( used only for infants not unlike the Ennervate spell ). It is time to worked his plans in order and he needed Harry to wake up to witness as his wrath wreaked havoc on The Dursley's boring normal life.

After the spell took effect, Harry adorably scrunched his face as if annoyed at being awaken. His eyelids open slowly to reveal bright green eyes still misted over with a sleepy look. Then the little mouth open to release a big yawn ( revealing perfectly white rowed teeth and bright pink tongue) . Which made Aithusa cackle in glee at the adorable sight, and then he jump off Merlin's shoulder, flapped his white wings once and gracefully flew off to perch on a nearby tree to grant his Master and the little one privacy. Afterall, Aithusa was unsure how the toddler would react at seeing a live Dragon for the first time. He didn't want to scare the already traumatized child. He'll just have to wait patiently for his Master to formally introduce him once the child settled down.

Despite the amusing sight of Aithusa hiding from Harry, Merlin manfully admitted that he had to fight the powerful urge to coo at his charge. Instead, he nuzzled the bright red hair and gently coaxed the sleepy boy to awaken. With his continued gentle guiding the boy finally ceased his restless squirming only to slumped bonelessly back in his arms. and when his blue eyes looked down to check his child ; alerted green eyes stared in fascination back at him.

" Would you like to eat now little one? ", Merlin asked quietly. Harry's eyes brillantly lit and his little head nodded fervently at the thought of food. The Immortal Mage only chuckled at the little one's excitement. Sitting back down on the grassy ground, Merlin sat again on his lap the energetic little one and with as much flourished waved his hands to conjured food out of thin air (*6).

Harry gasped in awe and excitement. He clapped his small hands as his eyes darted everywhere to see the different delicious choices of food laid out tantalizingly before them, with the added benefit that the foods are much more way grander and beautiful looking than his Aunt Tuney's cooking.

Merlin himself made sure to conjure only British foods, ( he had a feeling that the toddler would be completely overwhelmed if he introduce other country dishes) such as Fish and Chips with Mushy Peas, Chicken Tikka Masala, Herb Yorkshire Pudding, Bangers and Mash, Cobbler, Lancashire hotpot, Beef Wellington, Pork Pie, Treacle Tart, A pitcher of cold orange juice and a warm milk in a training cup(*7 ).

Conjuring a small wooden table, an elaborate tableware, golden cutlery and beautifully made glassware ware, The Immortal Mage carefully draped a simple blue cloth to be used as Harry's bib and then collected a slice of Beef Wellington, Bangers and Mash, scooped a portion of Lancashire Pot and Fish and Chips to finally feed the hungry and excited boy. While Harry was busy munching his food, making the child cheeks adorably looked puffed, Merlin himself turned to his own plate and started to consume his own meal. Whenever, Harry opened his mouth to demand food, Merlin patiently fed ( even if his own eating was interrupted ) the little boy any food he wanted in careful scoops. This process continued in a few more minutes until when at last the toddler shook his head to deny food, feeling his tummy too full to eat again. Luckily the Mage knows how to settle the little ones' stomach. By helping the little boy to drink the warm milk in his training cup, Merlin avoided any future pain of vomitting for Harry's sake.

As the last drop of milk was consumed, Merlin snapped his fingers to quickly banish every leftover food, dirty tablewares and furniture away. Setting the child on his feet, with Harry still clutching the empty training cup; Merlin crouched and started to gently pat and clean the little one 's messy face, torso and hands. ( The cup was banished too when the toddler handed it over to his new guardian(*8 ). Harry enjoyed immensely the attention of an adult cleaning up after him, therefore he stayed quiet so that Merlin wouldn't be bothered with any unnecessary squirming.

When at last the young man finally finishes cleaning the small little boy. Merlin cheerfully asked Harry if he wanted to get rid of his ugly clothes. The small boy could only shyly explained that he doesn't have any other clothes, he didn't want to be left naked if Merlin got rid of it! Merlin only smiled gently and explained in a serious voice that he would never left Harry naked because Merlin will make him new ones using his Magic.

Harry shyly nodded his confirmation, watching avidly and curiously as Merlin waved his hand again and different colored of formed charge energy swirled again in a complicated pattern ( whenever the man uses his Magic ), and the energy itself wrapping gently around his torso to slowly slide down on his legs, knees and lastly his feet. Greatly fascinated at seeing Magic moulded on his skin, Harry waited with baited breath as the energy slowly dissipated only to reveal he was wearing new clothes underneath. He gasped in pleasant surprised, gone was the oversized shirt he wore instead a light baby blue soft hoodie replaced it as was the ragged shorts with a comfortable blue jeans while his shoeless feet finally wore warm black socks and cool sneakers with a picture of white Dragon. After admiring carefully his brand new clothing, Harry squealed happily and gleefully embrace Merlin again.

Merlin himself was vastly amused at watching the toddler inspect his new clothes. When the child deigned to notice him again he lifted the squealing toddler to cradle the small form on his torso. When the boy started sucking his thumb again and then laid his face on his bony shoulder. He made sure to comfortably settled Harry upon his hip at the same time silently casting the sticking charm in an effort to avoid the possibility of a dropped child in his future .

At last after a minute of Merlin's needless fussing of the quiet boy he finally whistled loudly to call Aithusa back to him.

When a streaking white form suddenly settled on his other shoulder, Merlin only smiled in assurance at the curious boy eyeing Aithusa's form. Aithusa himself crane his neck to stare at the little boy with - another! - ancient blue eyes.

" Harry, I want you to meet Aithusa, my Familiar and most of all a loyal friend; he belongs to the Draconic race as The Last of The Great Dragon ". Harry nodded his little head to convey his understanding that something important is happening for Merlin to use his ' Adult Voice '.

**" Aithusa, I formally present Harry James Potter to be accepted by your infinite wisdom and guide him as you did for me. May you blessed him on this day your protection and care until he found a familiar for himself or until he grows up and can better protect himself "**.

**" Well met, Harry James Potter. From this day on I formally accept you as my newest charge and to care and protect you even at the cost of my own life from any foes who want to harm you. I will carefully guide and give you infinite advice as you walk your own path through your mortal life. Whether by good or bad I will be with you as I have done for My DragonMaster "** , as Aithusa finished intoning his binding vow, his snout released a harmless blue colored flame on the wide eyed child's face that gently spread all over the small body. Harry giggled at seeing and feeling the flames tickling every part of his body, Merlin himself stood motionless as he waited for the flames to die out indicating that the vow settled effectively.

When the blue flames finally gathered - after judging the child - on Harry's torso, it harmlessly sunk inside the boy 's body for the vow to settle around his heart. Merlin breathed a relieved sigh ( at the vow's success ) while Aithusa snorted at his needless worrying. Harry only pouted as the pretty blue flames went away, his small hand patting his chest in an effort to see if he can make the flames come back and play with him.

The Mage patted his young charge hair to settle the boy down, knowing the little one's fascination to play with the blue flames. Cuddling the small boy closer to his body, Merlin smirk at his amused familiar.

" Now that Harry is settled. Why don't we take a visit to the Dursley's? ".

Aithusa cackled in a bloodthirsty roar, his paws tightly gripping his Master's shoulder in his excitement. Harry only buried back his head in Merlin's shoulder not wanting to deal with his relatives if he can help it. He didn't have to worry about anything now! Merlin will surely protect him if his Aunty and Uncle becomes nasty to him again!

 

**XxX Magic’s Chosen XxX**

 

_**" Iterumque Renascitur "**_ — means Reborn again

*1. Ability to see how Magic work, Powerful Mages are the only one who have this special ability.

* 2..Another form of controllable Fiendfire, that Mages can only use.

* 3. Aithusa was a Dragon from the BBC Merlin, it just made perfect sense to make him Merlin's familiar even though Aithusa's story on the series ended in a big question of what happened?. I decided to write one of Aithusa's abilities as a Great Dragon is to change his own size in a matter of second using his own brand of Magic. His True form was the size of Smaug in The Hobbit Movie. He prefers to travel with Merlin the size of a common cat because he can easily move whenever he wanted unlike with his True form that was limited to move freely due to the Statute of Secrecy.

* 4. I decided to make Harry's hair red like Lily, because I never have read/found a fic where Harry is a redhead.

* 5. Yes, I made Fate and Destiny to be an all knowing Entities. There will be no such thing as Gods in this fic. I'm sorry for the religious readers. They were a lot like Magic they were real yet nobody ever saw them only a select few persons ( I.e, Merlin himself ).

* 6. Yes, I know, I'm breaking the Canon's law that nobody could conjure food out of thin air. But remember Merlin's a Magic Champion so he could do every Magicks trick that the Wizarding World already deemed impossible.

* 7. I know nothing about British dishes. I had never ate it in this lifetime nor in the next. I can never afford it because its too expensive in my country. I just Google the tasty looking ones.

* 8. Harry's final decision that Merlin's his new guardian. In my defense this behavior was styled when my younger brother used to thought that every man who was nice to feed us, would eventually adopt us.


End file.
